One-Shots Jokes
by Devilboy58
Summary: A drabbles of one-shot jokes. From a small joke to crazy pranks. Characters from the anime.


**Me - Hey people of this "lovely" planet.**

**May - What are you doing now?**

**Me - I'm doing a one-shot stories, why?**

**May - No reason.**

**Brendan - Now what made you did this?**

**Me - Its how amazing your imagination works actually.**

**Dawn - And that's good because...**

**Me - Sigh... lets just get on with the one-shots...**

* * *

One-Shot #1 : Misunderstanding

Misty and Leaf were in a Pokemon Centre, chatting. "So, that Gary was a jerk, I mean, c'mon!" Leaf complained.

"I know right," Misty said. As they were talking, Ash, Brock and Hilbert later walked into the Pokemon Centre.

"So, what are you girls talking about?" Ash asked.

"Nothing, just some gossips. Hey, have you guys seen May or Dawn?" Misty asked.

"No, why?" Hilbert replied.

"Well, they were suppose to visit us here earlier," Leaf stated.

"Hey guys," a voice called out to them. They turned to notice that it was May's childhood friend, Brendan, which Misty and Leaf guessed was May's boyfriend.

"Hey Brendan," they said in unison.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"We were wondering where were May and Dawn," Misty stated.

"I don't know, actually. But you can ask Brianna," Brendan suggested.

"Speaking of the devil, here she comes," Brock stated as Brianna and Lyra began to walk into the centre.

"I heard someone wa talking about me. What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was wondering where in the world are Dawn and May," Misty said.

"I don't know where they are, but lets wait a bit," Brianna suggested as they agreed.

* * *

They have been waiting for almost an hour when Krys, Drew, Hilda, Zoey and Paul entered the Centre, but May and Dawn haven't even appeared yet. "What's taking them so long," Misty complained as she checked her watch.

"I think I know where they are. They are in one of the Centre's room," Leaf called out, which caught all of their attentions. They quickly headed towards Leaf, wondering where were May and Dawn.

"Where are they?" Misty asked.

"They are in room 48. C'mon!" with that, Leaf led the way towards the said room.

* * *

Once they arrived, they heard someone talking from inside the room. "C'mon Dawn, you said you want to do it!" May voice was heard through the door.

"Alright! Alright!" Dawn yelled.

"Whoa, what's going on in there?" Ash asked.

"Lets eavesdrop," Leaf suggested as they all bunch up together to the door with their ear on the door.

"Well, I'm waiting," May said.

"O-okay. I hope that no one knows about this," Dawn said, stuttering.

"It's alright. I bet the others didn't think of looking us in here. Now come here," May said.

"O-okay," with that, they heard some movements in there. Drew could hear that they were on a bed doing something that they don't know.

"What do you think they are doing in there?" Brock asked.

"Maybe they are making out," Leaf suggested.

"Ew..." Misty, Leaf, Kris, Lyra, Hilda and Zoey gagged at the thought while the boys just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"O-kay, lets pretend I didn't hear that," Brendan stated, shaking his head.

"I think I heard something in there," Ash stated as they place their ears back on the door.

"Alright, now for the next one... ready?" May asked.

"I... don't... know..." Dawn said between breaths.

"C'mon," May said.

"Eek!" Dawn yelped as she felled onto the bed by the sound of the poof.

"Don't move! I won't be able to get this over with!" May exclaimed.

"But I don't know! I think this isn't right," Dawn stated.

"Well then, I just have to force myself," May said.

"I think I heard enough!" with that, Drew crashed through the door to stop their 'make out'. The others quickly came into the room, which caught May and Dawn by surprise. But what they found was something unexpected.

"Um... hi?" May said as she held a nail clipper.

"Er... what are you guys doing?" Leaf asked.

"Well, some klutz wanted a manicure, so I tried to help her. And let me guess, you guys were spying on us?" May asked, which caused the others just stared at each other, speechless while some of them doing what they think of an excuse.

"Well... kind of..." Misty replied, blushing.

"But it's not what you think!" Leaf blurted out.

"Uh huh, and you think we were doing that..." May said as she got off of Dawn.

"Well..." Brianna said as she poked her fingers together.

"Um... lets just out of here before things would get out of hands," Brendan suggested, pushing the group out of the door.

"Okay, now where were we. Oh, right," May said, grabbing the nail clipper.

"To think that was very embarrassing," Dawn said a May help her with her fingers.

"Yeah, but lets continue where we were left off," with that, May helps Dawn with her manicure.

* * *

**Me : Okay, I don't think this went well. But this is a good start, right? And I got you guys good, didn't I.**

**May : I hate you.**

**Me : What?**

**Brendan : Just ignore her. Anyway, I think this is kinda funny.**

**Me : 'Kinda'?**

**Dawn : Well, you put me and May in awkward situations!**

**Me : Well, it's not call SapphirePearlShipping for nothing.**

**May : Fine.**

**Lyra : R&R**


End file.
